Total Drama One Shots
by Manitoba Smith
Summary: Request one shots for your favorite Total Drama characters in a review or Private Message. I'm going to try to do as many as I can. Update: Eva and Jo
1. Bridgette and Gwen

**Author's note: This is a Bridgette and Gwen one shot requested by ****The14Doctor.**

"Now when you see a wave, try to stand up. Oh! Look, there's a wave now"

Gwen swam nervously to the wave. She already had a sunburn and was eagerly waiting for it to end. She swam up to the wave and attempted to stand up. "I did it! I did it!"

"Great job, Gwen!" Bridgette cheered excitedly for her friend.

"This ain't half ba- whoa, woah. Ah!" Gwen screamed as she fell into the water.

A couple seconds later she surfaced the water. "Gwen, are you okay?"

"Ok...ok...I am... Great! That was such a rush!" She excitedly told her best friends. Bridgette wasn't sure whether she felt the rush from surfing or crashing, but she was glad her friend was having fun.

"What are you waiting for? Here comes another wave." Bridgette joined Gwen on the wave since it was large enough for the both of them.

The rest of the lesson went by trial and error. Gwen had learned most of the basics of surfing.

"Hey, since I came to a surfing lesson, do you want to go to a Tears of Blood concert with me? Duncan bailed on me so now I have an extra ticket." Gwen asked her friend.

"Sure."

That night they had gotten to attend the concert of Gwen's favorite band. Bridgette was having more fun at the concert than she thought she would.

"That was awesome!" Bridgette screamed with excitement when the concert was over.

Gwen smiled at her friend. "Told you. Not everyone who likes this band is goth or emo."

"I know. We're listening to their songs on the way home."

"You want to listen to the same songs twice."

Bridgette laughed and said, "No I wanna listen to the songs they didn't sing."


	2. Alejandro and Gwen

**Author's note: This was requested by BadtotheBone1080. Let me know what y'all think about it. (I had to say y'all I couldn't help it.**

"Duncan, I can't do this anymore!" Gwen yelled as she angrily stomped away.

She was fed up with Duncan obsessing over Courtney. Suddenly, she felt someone's body knock her to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Gwen was so furious at Duncan that she had not looked to see where she was going. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Chica, may I ask what's wrong." Alejandro could see that Gwen was stressed about something. Being trapped in the Drama Machine for two years changed his attitude about helping others.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Gwen was not in the mood to talk to him.

"You and I both know that is not the truth." He smirked as he knew he was right

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

"No."

Gwen sighed and sat on the cabin steps. Alejandro sat beside her and motioned for her to speak.

"It's just... Duncan seems to care more about whether Courtney notices him or not instead of me. I decided that enjoy was enough. So I broke up with him."

Alejandro frowned at Gwen. "If you was my girlfriend, I wouldn't have treated you that way."

He smiled when Gwen started blushing at his comment.

"So how's it going with the queen bee."

"Well, today I got yelled at and she accused me of being able to walk on my legs. So the usual."

"Sucks to be you." Said Gwen.

"You too" Alejandro added.

"I have to go." Gwen said as she got up to leave.

"One more thing" He got close to her ear and whispered, "Duncan is an idiot." Alejandro kissed Gwen's cheek and walked away, leaving Gwen dumbfounded by the sudden move.


	3. Dawn and Scott

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. This is a Dawn and Scott requested by Sakura Dragon of Yin. It was based on Green finch, and linnet bird from Sweeney Todd.**

Scott stood watching from behind a tree. She was siting on a tree stump, singing to the animals. Scott was puzzled as to how she was singing happily, even though so many things went wrong. Their days were numbered.

Mal had gone crazy and killed half of the cast. He didn't just start start killing randomly. He had a strategy. He killed the strongest people first. He had attempted to kill Scott however DJ tackled him to the ground. DJ did not come back that night. When Scott made it back to shelter, he realized he had received a wound on his leg. It was pure luck that Zoey's mother was a nurse and had taught Zoey how to sew stitches.

There were plenty of reasons to not be happy.

But here she was, sitting on a tree stump, singing happily.

"Scott what brings your presence?" Dawn asked when she finished her song.

Scott felt the heat rush to his face while you nervously walked out from behind the tree.

"I-I was wondering how you could be so... happy... during a time like this." Scott said hesitantly.

"A rescue crew is coming to save us. Mal won't able to hurt us anymore. This is something to be happy about."

Scott sat beside Dawn, "But what if he kills us all before they come, or what if they can't catch him."

Dawn looked Scott in the eyes. "Don't think that. Your negativity is affecting everyone else. We must remain hopeful."

"Maybe you're right."

Dawn reached over and hugged Scott. Scott kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Dawn. I needed this."

Dawn smiled and said "I'm here anytime you need me."


	4. Alejandro and Heather

**Author's note: This was requested by ****FFraspberry and Annonymouse.**

It was a month after the season finale of All Stars. Alejandro decided to take Heather on their first date to the Olive Garden.

"I can't believe the only Hispanic food this town has is from the Mexican restaurant. That place doesn't even have a name. It is called 'The Mexican Restaurant.'"

"Would you just shut up about it already?" Heather cut him off.

"Sorry." Alejandro suddenly felt embarrassed about making it a big deal.

"Thank you."

A waiter walked to their table. "Hey Al, what do ya want to eat?"

Alejandro cringed as he looked over to see Owen. "Owen, why are you working at the Olive Garden?"

Owen laughed sheepishly. "I may be, kinda, sorta, paying a teensy, weensy, debt."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll have the pasta."

"I will also have the pasta."

"Ok what will y'all have to drink."

"We'll have the coke."

"Alright I'll see ya when y'all's food is done."

Alejandro sighed in frustration. "How can you put up with him?"

Heather smiled and took his hands. "I'm good at ignoring him. So forgetting about him, this night will just be about you and me." Alejandro leaned to give Heather a kiss.

"Ugh you're here." Their kiss got interrupted Gwen, as her and Duncan were on their first date since they got back together. The pair was forced to sit across from them since all the other tables were taken.

Alejandro smirked. "Mi amor, just _ignore_ them."

"Shut it."

"Hey, Hannah and Jalapeño. What are you guys doing here?" Duncan and Gwen laughed at her names for them.

"Why are you here, Lindsiot?"

"Oh! Me and Tyson are on a date!" She smiled eagerly.

"Well Lindsay why don't you go back to Tyler." Alejandro talked as if he was talking to a toddler.

"Ok, bye!"

"Hey Al, I brought y'all's food." Owen tripped over his shoelaces and spilled the pasta on them.

Heather could not control her anger anymore. "You Idiot! Why I outta-"

Alejandro decided to interrupt. "Check please."

As the pair left the restaurant, Heather joked, "The Mexican restaurant doesn't sound that bad now, right?" She smirked after she finished that sentence.


	5. Courtney and Mal

**Author's note: This was requested by SilentSoulTheif71. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all like it. Tell me what you think.**

"And that concludes are final aftermath!" Geoff's voice boomed through the stage.

This was the final aftermath of season five. Mike still has his personalities because a silly reset button couldn't get rid of them that easy.

The reset button didn't get rid of them. It just limited Mal's powers.

Needless to say, Mal hasn't tried anymore tricks since then.

Mike now gives is personalities control some of the time. Mall happened to be in control during this aftermath.

As Mal walked down the hall towards the restroom, he heard the sound of someone crying. Curious, he opened the closet door.

He found Courtney sitting on the ground, crying.

"What's the matter with you?"

Courtney didn't bother to look up. "Everyone hates me because of that stupid list."

Mal had a look of guilt in his eyes.

"Yea... sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Mal was in control. If he never showed anyone my list, they wouldn't hate me now. And I know he added that rat tail on Scott's picture!" Courtney was now crying a river.

"Why don't you give them some space. They need a little time to cool off. If you want you can sit with me, Zoey, Dawn, Cameron, and B. I know they'll forgive you like they forgave me."

Courtney assumed he was talking about Mike hiding his personalities.

"Thanks Mike."

Mal chuckled. "I'm not Mike. I'm Mal."

Courtney looked up for the first time. She had been too busy sulking to notice that she was talking to Mal.

Courtney hugged Mal. "Thanks Mal."

Mal looked around nervously and said, "Tell anyone about this and I will never speak to you again.


	6. Eva and Jo

**Author's note: sorry this is a little short but I have no idea how to write a fight. Tell me what you think. Also, can you please stop sending requests because I have about 10 requests write now and I'm not going to do new requests until I get caught up on the older ones. Sorry this is late but I just finished end of the year testing and I still have to work on a speech for graduation and work on a Civil War project. **

You gonna regret this, knock off." Eva taunted.

Jo glared. "Not as much as you, unibrow."

"Will you two stop?" Bridgette tried to intervene, however both were too stubborn.

"Shut it."

"Why are you trying to stop them from fighting? I wanna see two dudes get beat up. Let them fight like men." Lightning said to Bridgette.

Bridgette face palmed. "Dear heavens. Boy, don't let either of them here you say that."

Eva swung back her arm and punched Jo in the stomach.

"Ooh, kill em'" Duncan said.

Jo wasn't finished yet though. She punched Eva in the nose, making it bleed.

Eva was furious. "I ain't losin' no fight to some second generation, athlete wannabe." She punched Jo in the eye.

"That's gonna leave a a mark." Owen winced.

Behind the crowd of spectators, Chris and Chef was filming everything that is taking place.

"Oh really!"

Both girls were throwing punches like crazy now.

"Can't we all just get al-" Cody got interrupted by Jo's fist hitting him in the face. "Ow."

"Oh no! You did not just punch my man! Codykins, hold my earrings!" Sierra was now furious.

Duncan, Scott, Chris, and Chef were now laughing.

"Save it for later, fangirl." Jo's attention was distracted on Sierra for a few seconds.

Eva took this advantage. She punched Jo under the chin which knocked her unconscious.

"That was for the originals!"

Some of the guys started applauding her.

"Anyone else want a piece of me?" She growled.

Everyone shook their head "no" and quickly walked away.

'Good job Eva. You still got it in you." Eva thought to herself


End file.
